Partials/Anti-Installation Weapons
}}|mw-collapsed|}}" style="width:100%;text-align:center;" !colspan="11"|Anti-Installation Weapons |- |colspan="11" style="text-align:left"| Installations, or Abyssal Land Bases, are speed 0 enemies. When attacking installations, the final attack power is calculated as follows (all bonuses are anti-installation bonuses: pre-cap multiplicative bonuses, pre-cap additive bonuses, and post-cap multiplicative bonuses, they are listed below; the usual modifiers are omitted, together with flooring functions): final = cap((initial × pre + pre) × … + …) × post × … *When there is stacking, multiple values are listed (for 1, 2, etc. pieces of the equipment) *a~b denotes the bonus for unimproved (a) and max. improved (b) equipment *↑ means "same (multiplicative or additive, pre-cap or post-cap, depending on the color) bonus as above" For simplicity, the following background colors are used: *Green: Very Effective, Effective, Small Effect *Red: No Effect *Unknown otherwise |- !rowspan="2" style="width:160px;"|Target !rowspan="2"|Type !colspan="9"|Weaknesses |- ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !DD/CL |- | |rowspan="7"|Common (BBV) |rowspan="12" style="color:blue;background:#A5D6A7;"|2.5 |rowspan="7" style="color:green;background:#C8E6C9;"|75 110 140 160 |rowspan="7" style="background:;"| |rowspan="7" style="background:;"| |rowspan="7" style="background:;"| |rowspan="13" style="color:red;background:#E8F5E9;"| |rowspan="10" style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No |rowspan="10" style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No |rowspan="13" style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |BBV |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|↑ 1.25 1.625 | |style="color:red;background:#C8E6C9;"|1.3~1.56 2.08~2.496 |style="color:red;background:#C8E6C9;"|1.7~2.2(6) 2.5-3.(3) |- | |BBV |style="color:green;background:#C8E6C9;"|↑ (?) | | | |- | |CV |style="color:green;background:#C8E6C9;"|↑ (?) | | | |- | |BB |style="color:green;background:#C8E6C9;"|↑ (?) | | |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|? |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|? |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|? |- | |BB |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|↑ (?) ? | | |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|? |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|? |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|? |- | |CV BBV BB |style="color:blue;background:#C8E6C9;"|1.75 |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|↑ 1.4 2.1 |style="color:blue;background:#C8E6C9;"| |style="color:blue;background:#C8E6C9;"| |style="color:blue;background:#A5D6A7;"| |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No |- | |Pillbox (BB) |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|↑ 1.60 2.72 |style="color:blue;background:#C8E6C9;"|1.8~2.16 |style="color:blue;background:#A5D6A7;"|2.15~2.56 3.0~3.6 |style="color:blue;background:#A5D6A7;"|2.4~3.2 3.2~4.2(6) |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|↑ 1.85 |style="color:blue;background:#C8E6C9;"|1.5 |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No |style="color:blue;background:#C8E6C9;"|1.4 |- !colspan="11"|Notes |- |colspan="11" style="text-align:left"| *Harbour Summer Princess may have different modifiers in damaged form * is Seaplane Bombers (also Seaplane Fighters for Artillery Imps) * is Dive Bombers *Again, post-cap AP shell bonus should only affect Day Battle |- !colspan="11"|Sources |- |colspan="11" style="text-align:left"| *特効 @ ja.kancolle.wikia.com |} }}|mw-collapsed|}}" style="width:100%;text-align:center;" !colspan="11"|Anti-Installation Weapons (Combinations) |- !rowspan="2" style="width:160px;"|Target !colspan="9"|Combinations |- !colspan="9"|''Add combinations here'' |- !Common |colspan="9" rowspan="4"|''Describe effects here (different conditions: day/night battle, health, engagement)'' |- !Supply Depot Princess |- !Isolated Island Princess |- !Artillery Imp |} }}|mw-collapsed|}}" style="width:100%;text-align:center;" !colspan="11"|Anti-Installation Weapons (Simplified Chart) |- !rowspan="2" style="width:160px;"|Target !colspan="9"|Weaknesses |- ! ! ! ! ! ! !DD/CL |- !Common |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|Very Effective |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|Effective |style="background:;"|? |style="background:;"|? |style="background:#E8F5E9;"|Small Effect |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No Effect |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No Effect |- !Supply Depot Princess |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|Very Effective |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|Very Effective |style="background:;"|? |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|Effective |style="background:#E8F5E9;"|Small Effect |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No Effect |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No Effect |- !Isolated Island Princess |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|Effective |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|Very Effective |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|Effective (?) |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|Very Effective (?) |style="background:#E8F5E9;"|Small Effect |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No Effect |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No Effect |- !Artillery Imp |style="background:#FFCDD2;"|No Effect |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|Very Effective |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|Effective |style="background:#A5D6A7;"|Very Effective |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|Effective |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|Effective |style="background:#C8E6C9;"|Effective |} }}|mw-collapsed|}}" style="width:100%; text-align:center; background: white;" !colspan="7"|Anti-Installation Weapons (Another Version) |- | rowspan="2" | | colspan="3" | Pre-Cap | colspan="3" | Post-Cap |- | Soft-Installations | Artillery Imps | Isolated Island Hime | Supply Depot | CA(V), (F)BB(V), CV(B) | PT Imps |- | style="background:#D9D9D9;" | Type 3 Shell | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x2.5 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x1.75 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x1.3 |- | DD / CL | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x1.4 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | style="background:#D9D9D9;" | Daihatsu | ? | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x(1.8+0.0036 per ☆) | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x(1.8+0.0036 per ☆) | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1? | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | style="background:#D9D9D9;" | Landing Force | ? | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x(2.15+0.043 per ☆) | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x(2.15+0.043 per ☆) | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x(1.3+0.026 per ☆) | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | style="background:#D9D9D9;" | 2 Landing Forces | ? | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x(3+0.06 per ☆) | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x(3+0.06 per ☆) | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x(2.08+0.0416 per avg ☆) | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | Type 2 Tank | ? | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x(2.4+0.08 per ☆) | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x(2.4+0.08 per ☆) | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x(1.7+0.051 per ☆) | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | style="background:#D9D9D9;" | WG42 | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | +75 | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x1.6+75 | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x1.4+75 | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x1.25 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | style="background:#D9D9D9;" | 2 WG42 | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | +110 | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x2.72+110 | style="background:#A9D08E;" | x2.1+110 | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x1.625 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | AP Shell | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 Post-Cap only | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x1.85 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 Post-Cap only | style="background:#E2EFDA;" | x1.08 (as she's a BBV) | style="background:#E2EFDA;" | x1.08 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | AP Shell + Radar | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 Post-Cap only | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x1.85 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 Post-Cap only | style="background:#E2EFDA;" | x1.1 (as she's a BBV) | style="background:#E2EFDA;" | x1.1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | AP Shell + Secondary | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 Post-Cap only | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x1.85 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 Post-Cap only | style="background:#E2EFDA;" | x1.15 (as she's a BBV) | style="background:#E2EFDA;" | x1.15 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | style="background:#D9D9D9;" | Seaplane Bomber | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x1.5 (Even if slot=0) | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | style="background:#D9D9D9;" | Seaplane Fighter | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#BDD6AC;" | x1.5 (Even if slot=0) | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 |- | 2 Small Main Guns | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#E2EFDA;" | x1.2 |- | 2 AA Guns | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#E2EFDA;" | x1.1 |- | 2 Secondary Guns | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#F8CBAD;" | x1 | style="background:#E2EFDA;" | x1.2 |- | colspan="7" | Multiply highest applying pre-cap modifier from each category with modifiers from different categories, add WG42, then apply post-cap modifiers the same way. |- | colspan="5" style="text-align:left;" | Last updated: 23 September 2016 | colspan="2" style="text-align:right;" | Created by Sao-Link |}